


Mr. & Mrs. Stark

by noirpoison



Series: หื่นฮาเฮมุ้งมิ้งแฟมิลี่ [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>หื่นฮาเฮภาคครอบครัว?(Steve/Tony) ตอนต่อจากหื่นฮาปาจิงโกะ เมื่อทั้งสองคนเข้าสู่พิธีแต่งงานแล้วก็ครองคู่กันอย่างมีความสุขตลอดไป......<br/>จบ<br/>ซะที่ไหน <br/>การแต่งงานมันเป็นแค่การเริ่มต้น หุหุหุ คาดว่าน่าจะมี Superfamilyในภาคนี้ด้วย</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Stark

โทนี่ สตาร์ค ไอรอนแมน เจ้าชายแห่งอาณาจักรStark Industry ผู้โด่งดังมีที่มีชื่อเสีย.....อ่า เสียง ทางด้านผู้หญิงมากมายสมกับคำจำกัดความอัจฉริยะเพลย์บอยมหาเศรษฐีผู้ใจบุญ(กับสาวงาม)ที่สาวๆค่อนนครนิวยอร์คอยากจะร่วมเตียงด้วย เขาผู้มีทุกสิ่งที่ชายเกือบทุกคนอิจฉา

เขาผู้ไปที่ใดต้องเฉิดฉายสว่างสไว ปูพรมแดง ประดับดอกไม้ มีขบวนแห่ และมีป้ายไฟต้อนรับเชิดชูชาบูไปทุกทิศทุกทาง เขา..................กำลังจะแต่งงาน

และแน่นอน โทนี่คิดไว้ว่างานแต่งงานของเขาก็จะต้องโฉ่งฉ่างเปรี้ยงปร้างไม่แพ้คริสมาสต์ตามอย่างที่ว่ามาข้างต้น...............ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าคู่แต่งงานของเขาเป็น สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกาล่ะก็นะ

.....................

"ไม่ล่ะ ชั้นต้องการให้ดอกไม้เป็นดอกกุหลาบจากบัลเกเรีย สีขาวดอกโตๆ เอาสีขาวกว่านั้นอีก สีขาว-ขาว ขาวแบบเวอร์จิ้นน่ะน่ะ ....ห๊ะ ไม่เข้าใจ ให้เจ้านายเธอมาคุยกับชั้นด่วน"

โทนี่กดวางสายจากมือถือเครื่องจิ๋วอย่างหงุดหงิด เวดดิ้งแพลนเนอร์ของเขาทำงานอะไรไม่ได้ดั่งใจซักอย่าง แม่เปปเปอร์ตัวดีก็หนีไปประชุมธุรกิจในยุโรป เขาเลยต้องจัดการความเรียบร้อยทั้งหมดเอง นี่ยังไม่รวมเรื่องจิปาถะนู่นนี่นั่นในงานแถลงข่าวที่จะจัดในวันสองวันนี้นะนี่

ชายหนุ่มทิ้งตัวลงบนโซฟาหนังที่โอบรับตัวเขาด้วยความนุ่มนวลสมราคา ก่อนหยิบแมกกาซีนเกี่ยวกับการแต่งงานตั้งใหญ่ที่ให้แฮปปี้ไปกว้านซื้อมาซะหมดแผงมาเปิดดูเล่น แล้วก็ต้องหันมาพบใบหน้าเหนื่อยหน่ายที่ยืนจ้องเขาอยู่

โทนี่กระตุกยิ้มก่อนเปิดหน้านิตยสารให้กัปตันอเมริกาดูก่อนจะกล่าวต่อด้วยเสียงยียวน

"ชุดนี้เป็นไงคุณปู่ สีขาวบริสุทธิ์แบบเทรดิชันนอลเหมาะกับนายมาก"

คุณปู่กัปตันอเมริกาทำหน้ามุ่ยใส่รูปชุดเจ้าสาวในชุดแต่งงานสีขาวยาวฟูฟ่องบนหน้ากระดาษ แล้วตอบกลับว่า

"ผมว่าคุณใส่แล้วคงฮาพิลึกเลย"

อุ๊ก.............เจ็บนะนี่

"ชั้นไม่ได้จะใส่เอง จะให้นายใส่ตะหากล่ะ" โทนี่โต้กลับ

"ก็ตามจริงแล้วคุณเป็นเจ้าสาวนี่ แม้ว่าจะเป็นเจ้าสาวหนวดเฟิ้มก็เหอะ" สตีฟยิ้มเจิดจ้าให้

ตา แก่ บ้า เอ๊ยยยยยย โทนี่คิดในใจ

"งั้นคุณเจ้าบ่าวก็มาช่วยเตรียมงานบ้างอะไรบ้างสิเฟ้ย ปล่อยให้ชั้นทำคนเดียวซะหมดเลย"

"มันยุ่งยากไปไหมเนี่ยโทนี่ ผมว่าแค่ไปทำพิธีที่โบสถ์ก็พอแล้ว " สตีฟ โรเจอร์พูดก่อนส่งแก้วกาแฟสีขาวให้โทนี่

"เฮ้ กัปตัน ชั้นน่ะไอรอนแมน โทนี่ สตาร์คนา...............แต่งงานทั้งทียังไงมันก็ต้องเรื่องใหญ่ล่ะ ไหนจะเปิดแถลงข่าว งานพิธี งานเลี้ยง บลาๆๆๆ ถึงชั้นจะไม่ชอบอะไรยุ่งยากแต่มันก็ต้องทำขนาดนี้ล่ะ" และแน่นอนว่ามันก็สนุกดีด้วย.....โทนี่แอบคิดต่อโดยไม่บอกสตีฟ

"แล้ว...............แล้วคนเขาจะไม่นินทาคุณกันเหรอว่า.....แต่งงานกับผม" สตีฟกล่าวเสียงลังเล

โทนี่มองชายร่างใหญ่ที่ตอนนี้ยืนเก้ๆกังๆอย่างสับสนตรงหน้าด้วยรอยยิ้มมุมปาก นี่คุณปู่กัปตันคงไม่รู้ว่าในปี2012นี่แล้วคู่แต่งงานชายกับชายนี่ถือเป็นเรื่องปกติแบบว่าปกติโคตรๆเลยทีเดียว

"แมริเอจบลูหรือกัปตานนนนน ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกน่า เรื่องแค่นี้จิ๊บๆถ้าเทียบกับข่าวอื่นที่ชั้นเคยทำมา"โทนี่ สตาร์คลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาตัวหนามากอดเอวคนตรงหน้า

"แต่ผมอยากแต่งกับคุณเงียบๆนี่นา " กัปตันอเมริกากล่าวเสียงอ่อยแล้วทำหน้าหมาหงอยใส่โทนี่ โดยปกติแล้วสตีฟค่อนข้างที่จะขี้อาย งานแต่งงานใหญ่โตอลังการขนาดนั้นคงทำให้เขารู้สึกประหม่า

เจ้าหมาโกลเด้นตัวโตนี่ทำหน้าน่ารักชะมัด............โทนี่คิดก่อนจะขโมยจูบปากหนาๆนั่นด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว ก่อนสตีฟจะโน้มตัวลงจูบกลับอย่างเบาๆด้วยรอยยิ้มใสซื่อ

"แล้วก็อยากแต่งให้เร็วๆ......จะได้รับผิดชอบเรื่องวันนั้นด้วย" สตีฟยิ้มเขินอาย

มันจะน่ารักใสซื่อเกินไปแล้ว...............

ใสซื่อเกินไปซะจนรู้สึกหมั่นไส้หน่อยๆ โทนี่ผู้ร้อนแรงเลยโอบมือคว้าคอให้จูบนั้นแนบแน่นแล้วดึงตัวทั้งคู่ให้ล้มลงบนโซฟา

ปลายลิ้นเรียวซุกไซ้หาความร้อนจากกัปตันอเมริกาจนแววตาสีฟ้าเริ่มหรี่ปรือ แล้วตอบโต้กลับไปอย่างกล้าๆกลัวๆไม่คุ้นชิน

เหมือนผู้ชำนาญการจะยังไม่พอใจ ดึงร่างใหญ่ๆนั้นเข้ามาใกล้แล้วบดเบียดต้นขาเพิ่มความร้อนเข้าไปอีกหน่อย ก่อนเลื่อนมือไปสัมผัสจุดอ่อนไหว ที่ตอนนี้ดูเหมือนจะไม่อ่อนอย่างที่ว่า

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลปรือตามองตาสีฟ้าตื่นตระหนกอย่างยวนยั่ว พร้อมเสียงนุ่มพร่ากระซิบข้างใบหู

"อยากแต่งงานไวเพราะเรื่องนี้ด้วยรึเปล่า มายกัปตัน" แล้วใบหน้าสตีฟ โรเจอร์ก็แดงแปร๊ดด้วยเลือดสูบฉีด

โทนี่ยิ้มเย้าอย่างพึงพอใจ..........ก่อนเลื่อนตัวไล่ลงสู่เบื้องล่าง เรียวปากบางยกมุมปากเตรียมขย้ำเหยื่อให้สาสม

.  
.  
.

ซึ่งพ่อเพลย์บอยจอมยั่ว โทนี่ สตาร์คคงจะได้เพลย์คุณปู่สมใจ

ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าสตีฟโรเจอร์จะผุดลุกขึ้นมามอบมะเหงกให้กับเด็กเปรตโทนี่ไปหนึ่งที

"นายทุบหัวชั้นจนสมองบอบช้ำหมดแล้วนะเฟ้ย มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้วยังจะรักนวลสงวนตัวอีกเหรอคุณปู่"

"ถึงผมจะพลาดท่าคุณไปครั้งนึงแต่ผมไม่เสียทีอีกครั้งแน่" สตีฟกล่าวเสียงหอบที่พยายามให้ดูจริงจัง

"นิดนึงไม่ได้เหรอ" อนาคตเจ้าสาวหนวดเฟิ้มยังส่งเสียงเซ้าซี้

"หลัง แต่ง งาน โทนี่" คุณปู่กัปตันอเมริกากล่าวคำย้ำคำเสียงแข็ง

ถ้าเจ้าสาวจะปล้ำเจ้าบ่าวก่อนแต่งงานจะผิดไหมนี่ โทนี่คิดเซ็งๆในความหัวโบราณของคุณปู่ ที่จนแล้วจนรอดหลังจากการปลุกปล้ำ............อ่า การล่อลวง.........เอาเป็นว่าหลังจากวันนั้นที่สตีฟเสียท่าให้โทนี่แล้ว คุณกัปตันอเมริกาคนดีก็ยังยึดมั่นในขนบประเพณีไม่แตะต้องเจ้าสาวก่อนคืนส่งตัว

โทนี่ สตาร์ค ตะโกนเรียกจาร์วิสให้ต่อสายเวดดิ้งแพลนเนอร์อีกรอบ แล้วออกคำสั่งสั้นๆว่า

"เลื่อนงานทั้งหมดขึ้นมาเป็นพรุ่งนี้ และชั้นต้องการแถลงข่าวการแต่งงาน Now!!!"

เอาเป็นว่างานแต่งงานของเขาที่แสนจะอลังการกว่างานสตาร์คเอกซ์โปหรืองานอะไรไหนๆ ก็ได้ถูกบังคับเนรมิตให้เกิดขึ้นมาใน24ชั่วโมงต่อจากนี้

โทนี่วางสายแล้วหันหลับมามองหน้าสตีฟที่เอามือกุมหน้า แล้วกล่าวน้ำเสียงยียวนแบบสำเนียงสตาร์คว่า

"อีก24ชม. นายเสร็จชั้นแน่.............และที่แน่ๆไม่มีข้ออ้างเรื่องแต่งไม่แต่งต่อจากนี้แล้วด้วย" ก่อนจะยักคิ้วให้สตีฟด้วยรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์

ทำให้สตีฟ โรเจอร์ กัปตันอเมริกา คิดว่าบางที...........เจ้าสาวสมัยนี้ดูช่างน่ากลัว

"แล้วก็................นายเตรียมตัวที่จะเป็นมิสเตอร์สตาร์คไว้ตั้งแต่เนิ่นๆด้วยนะ" โทนี่ทิ้งท้าย


End file.
